Sonic Adventure 4: Power Of The Heart
by Shadowmjl
Summary: Set 10 years into the future, a teenage Tails is bored with his now peaceful lifestyle and is overjoyed when he hears of the return of his best friend's nemesis. But things are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Adventure 4: Power Of The Heart

Chapter 1

The sun beamed down on the lush green grass that covered the area below ominous mountains. The land of Mystic Ruins. On a cliff overlooking the beautiful blue ocean a small workshop stood. Inside the garage was a deep blue biplane, and lying underneath it was a sandy yellow twin tailed fox. He slid out from under the plane and looked around, dusting off his black vest, "Hey Cream, can you hand me the spanner?" he asked, sitting on a bench a few feet away was a pale brownish rabbit with a tuft of messy redish hair, blowing pink bubble-gum bubbles as a black and red dark Chao hovered over her head, "Sure babe." she said as she grabbed a spanner from a toolbox beside her and handed it to the fox, "Need anything else, Tails?"

"No thanks, I just need to finish fixing up the nitro engine and I'm done." Tails replied. He was now 17 and Cream was 16. Tails was now a certified expert of machines and even had an engineering degree, while Cream had grown up to become a rebel due to her over-protective mother. Some years ago Sonic had gone off to see the world and Tails had found out that he was now a movie star, shooting big action movies based on his adventures. About 1 year after that Knuckles had used the Chaos Emeralds to resurrect Tikal and married her, they now lived happily on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald together. And Shadow and Rouge were now the top agents of GUN, Tails had laughed when he found out that Shadow was working for the very people he'd sworn revenge on, but to each his own.

It seemed like everyone was living happily now, and why? Because Dr Eggman hadn't been seen or heard from in years.

As Tails used a screwdriver to put a metal sheet in place over an access panel on the plane he thought about it; Eggman was gone, they can all live peacefully, so why isn't he happy? There was something about those days when he and his friends would work together to fight Eggman that he missed. He secretly wished he could go back to those times, he was an adventure junkie, just like Sonic.

Meanwhile out in the desert outside Station Square a royal blue hedgehog stood in a red vest and shorts taking a drink from a can of soda as dozens of people ran around carrying equipment. One man walked up to him, "Sonic, you're on in 20 seconds, you remember what to do?"

Sonic chuckled, "C'mon, remember who you're talkin' to."

A man sat in a chair a few metres away glanced over and Sonic and then nodded to a man and a woman operating 2 cameras, "Ready? And…action!" Sonic raced over in front of the camera and started doing all kinds of tricks; jumping, rolling, handstands est. Suddenly he felt his foot hit something hard and fell face first into the dirt

"Cut!" yelled the director, "Sonic, what the Hell happened?"

Sonic climbed to his feet and dusted himself off, "I dunno, I hit something." he knelt down and started wiping away the soil and dust around the object. His eyes widened as it was revealed as a large red gem, "Hey! A Chaos Emerald!"

Not long after, Tails was cleaning himself up when Cream ran into the room, "Tails, you're never gonna believe this!"

"Huh? What is it?" Tails asked

"Eggman's back!" she shouted

Tails almost choked as he heard this, "What!? Eggman!? Where??"

"Station Square city centre, he's got like a dozen Metal Sonic robots with him but they look kinda weird."

Tails smirked, "Good, I like a challenge. Let's fire up the Cyclones." The two ran into the garage, Tails snatched a pair of black goggles from the bench and put then over his forehead before putting on a pair of black finger-less gloves and a pair of brown shorts. Meanwhile Cream opened the garage door and pressed a button on a control panel, the garage floor parted revealing a large array of weapons, in the middle sat two Extreme Gears. Cream jumped down and carried them out, one was black and red and had Cream's symbol on it and the other was sandy brown and dark blue and had Tails' symbol on it. Tails walked over and Cream handed him his Gear, they then got on them and took off, speeding down the runway that ended in a sudden drop, but instead of falling, the Gears carried the two high into the sky. As they soared through the clouds, Tails thought to himself, 'Why is Eggman back? Who cares, he can't stop us, and this'll be so cool, a chance to taste adventure once again.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a dark cold room a man sat at a computer console typing, the only sound was his fingers on the keyboard. The rhythmic sound was broken by the automatic steel door behind him opening. The man didn't turn round, he knew exactly who was coming up behind him, he turned and saw two blood red eyes looking at him, beside the figure was a second being with seductive turquoise eyes, "Perfect timing," said the man, "Dr Eggman has been sighted again in Station Square, I don't know what he's up to or why he's back after so long. But your mission is simply to find him, track him…and make sure we can catch him this time." The two figures nodded, one of them turned to walk out of the room while the other stayed beside the man and spoke in a feminine voice, "Sir, if I may ask…why have you chosen us to take on this mission? The doctor knows us, he'll be suspicious of us the second he sees us."

"But you do know him better then any other agent here. I have faith in you two…now go, we don't know how much longer he'll be at Station Square."

"Roger." said the woman before running out after her partner.

In Station Square several blue robots flew around the skies, their single glowing red eyes scanning everything. A small shuttle floated at the centre of the robots, a fat man in a red outfit with a ginger moustache sat in the shuttle looking around, apparently waiting for something. Then on the horizon he saw two beings flying towards him; Tails and Cream. The two flew through the city and landed in the city square directly below the shuttle. Tails looked up as the shuttle slowly descended until it was close enough to see the driver; "Eggman."

The doctor stood up, "Salutations Tails, it is truly delightful to have the pleasure of your company once again after such a tremendous amount of time. I see you and dear Cream have grown significantly since our last encounter."

Tails and Cream both stared at Eggman, then Cream whispered, "What the Hell is up with him? I could barely understand any of that."

"I dunno, he might be trying to confuse us. Let me do the talking." Tails stepped forward, "Listen Eggman, I wanna know why you disappeared for so long and why you're come back. If it's to try and take over the world again then you know we'll fight you and win, just like every other time."

Eggman laughed, "Fear not my kitsune friend, my ambitions for global domination have ceased. My intentions are strictly of a benign nature."

"Oh really? Then explain the robots."

"These are my Mecha Sonic automatons, they act as enforcers for my own protection. A necessary need given recent events."

"What recent events? And what did you mean? You haven't really given up on taking over the world have you?"

"It is true, I abandoned my aspects for building my empire, after I realised that this is a democratic nation and citizens would never accept me as a ruler. It was obviously futile. As for recent events, that is the reason for my appearance here. I have come to seek assistance from you and our dear friend; Sonic."

"You want Sonic's help? With what?"

"Dispatching one of my eldest creations; Metal Sonic. It seems he survived his bout with Sonic, Knuckles and yourself on the Egg Fleet and has come back and forcefully claimed ownership of my headquarters."

"So..basically…Metal Sonic's taken over your base and you want Sonic and me to help you get rid of him."

"Indubitably."

Cream stared at Tails, amazed that he understood all that.

"Well even if I believed you, I can't help you; I dunno where Sonic is." said Tails

Just then a gunshot rang out, Tails and Cream spun round to see one of the Mecha robots crash to the ground, they looked up and saw a black and red hedgehog standing atop a building with a smoking gun in his hand, "Shadow!" Tails shouted

The hedgehog ignored Tails and drew his hand back, as if ready to throw something, "Chaos Spear!" he thrust his hand forward and three yellow energy spears launched themselves from Shadow's hand and collided with several robots, making them explode. Cream looked over and saw a white bat shooting some more robots with a handgun.

"Shadow, stop this!" Tails shouted, again, Shadow ignored him and this time pointed his gun at Eggman, "Doctor, the government would like a word with you." he said

"At the point of a firearm? That seems rather unreasonable." said Eggman

"Well we could always just kill you, how's that sound?" Shadow replied

Tails grabbed his Extreme Gear and pressed a button on the side, suddenly the board transformed into a strange blue cannon that attached itself to Tails' arm. He then aimed the cannon at Shadow, "I said, stop this!"

Shadow glanced over at Tails, "You seriously believe you have a chance against me?"

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna let you kill Eggman in cold blood." Tails answered

Rouge saw Tails aiming his cannon at Shadow and pointed her gun at him, just then Cream kicked Rouge in the back as she snuck up on her, Rouge fell forward and rolled over just in time to see Cream aim her own black arm cannon at her, "Move and I blow that pretty little face off."

Meanwhile Tails was running around the square shooting glowing blue plasma blasts at Shadow, who effortlessly dodged them.

Shadow then pointed at Tails, "Chaos Spear!" Tails ran as fast as he could to get away but the spears hit him full force, searing, burning pain shot through his body as he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Shadow standing over him, "Sorry Tails, but you got in the way." the ebony hedgehog raised his hand, ready to bring in down onto Tails' head in a bone crushing punch, Tails closed his eyes, waiting for the hit. Instead he heard a strange grunting noise, he opened his eyes and saw a blue hedgehog holding Shadow's arm back.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as a smile spread across his face, Sonic didn't look at Tails though, he just held onto Shadow's arm while giving him a death glare. Shadow pulled his hand away, "You dare interfere, Sonic?" he asked

Sonic then grabbed Shadow and threw him into a parked car, Shadow crashed through the windshield and landed in the back seat.

Suddenly the car exploded as Shadow yelled, "Chaos Blast!" The two hedgehogs then ran at each other and stated fighting. Tails, Cream, Rouge and Eggman just stared as Sonic and Shadow dashed around the square punching and kicking each other.

Shadow backflipped, avoiding a kick from Sonic, as he landed he threw several Chaos Spears at Sonic, who ran around it so fast that he disappeared. Sonic reappeared right in front of Shadow and uppercut him, launching him into the air before jumping up after Shadow and kicked him down into the ground, making the concrete shatter on impact.

Tails ran over to Sonic, "Wow! That was amazing, Sonic, I've never seen you fight Shadow so…viciously."

Tails stopped dead as Sonic cast him the same cold glare he had given Shadow, Tails then noticed that Sonic's eyes, which were usually bright green, were now a deep red, just like Shadow's eyes, "Uh…Sonic?"

Sonic grabbed Tails by the neck, "Get lost, I don't have time for a freak like you!" he threw Tails to the ground and turned to walk away. Tails grunted as he stood up, "Who the Hell are you? You're not Sonic!"

Sonic stopped and turned, "Listen you little runt. I am the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the same guy you followed around for years, acting like a pet, you used to cling to me so much…I hated it! And now, I'm gonna make you pay for embarrassing me by making me be seen with you!"

Tails tensed up, ready to fight, when suddenly Sonic fell flat on his face, unconscious, Tails' eyes widened and he looked up to see Rouge and Cream standing behind him, "You mess with our boys, you gotta deal with us." said Rouge.

Tails approached Sonic just as Eggman flew down and pressed a button on a control panel on the shuttle, a small gun popped out of the bottom of the shuttle and fired several blue energy rings at Sonic, the rings bound themselves to him, holding him in lace, "Perhaps it would be wise to retreat to a more secure environment before discussing this issue."

"Right," said Tails, "Let's take Sonic and Shadow back to my workshop and figure out what the Hell's going on."


End file.
